A Whore To Prussia
by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows
Summary: Japan is being used, but not by the person you think...
1. Chapter 1

He let it happen again.

They had been at the meeting, fine, until he got that look. Crimson eyes dug into his soft pillow-like ones, and continued to overlap layers of lust, want.

_Possession_.

Japan sat and quietly said nothing as ruckus raged around him, caused by the other nations, as eyes continued to stare and gaze, as though asking a question, but not really. It was a demand.

_You know where. You know when._ No suggestive raising-of-the-eyebrows tone of voice...look...?... there, it was a command. He _knew_ where to go after the meeting was over, he _knew_ when to show up.

The little bird chirped, and rubbed against Prussia's cheek, causing him to look away from the (obviously avoiding his gaze) Japanese man, to close his eyes and rub his cheek against the bird, as though in apology.

And here they are now.

"Kesese. You _know_ you like this, you dirty little whore." Prussia continued to pound his thriving need into Japan's spent body, who took it with compliance.

Well, mostly because he was handcuffed to the bed, mouth gagged, and a vibrator set on the highest level shoved far up his ass as Prussia slammed along side it, into the depths of the creamy skin that Japan had. He stayed still, letting his body be brutally abused by Prussia, who gripped his hips, leaving already painful bruises there; that showed up dark on his fair skin. He yelped when Prussia abused his nipple again, taking it in his teeth and biting painfully, then sucking on it. They were bruised too. Anywhere he touched, or laid his mouth on, became bruised. He liked it rough, taking complete control over his prey, and marking the body as his own work. His own creation. It was brutal, and painful, but Japan had to do it. Why though?

Easy. He was just as lonely. And if he said no, the Prussian would come after him anyways, tie him up much more brutally, and blood would shed, along with the bruises that littered his body. So, Japan complied. When Prussia would stare at him, or show up at his doorstep with a bag, he knew he couldn't stop the others strength. The other liked to see him squirm, to come quietly, and to writhe in pain as well as pleasure as he invaded what he could. Why he went after Japan, was a mystery. They had never really talked, and still haven't, and yet, Prussia used Japan as a little fuck toy, whenever he wanted to.

Japan half sighed, half moaned, as he came, his white seed shooting onto the Prussian's toned and sweat covered chest. He closed his eyes, as he felt himself become less aroused(Although, he never had felt aroused at all. More...numb. His body just reacted to the actions done to it.) and his manhood softened and he groaned, pressing his face into the sweat covered pillow beneath him. That had been the third round the Prussian had abused on him, the third time he had climaxed, the third time that night the Prussian emptied himself into the already full cavern of Japan. Japan felt numb, like he always did after this happened. Prussia finally pulled out of Japan, as slightly pink colored cum dripped out of his hole, the vibrator still going off deep inside him. His white linen shirt, now soaking with perspiration and reeking of the smell of sex, clung to his back. Before, Prussia had chained him up and ripped the buttons off, not caring about the shirt as it hung loosely from Japan's shoulders as he began his attack. He had also been gagged the minute he had stepped into the threshold of Prussia's hotel room.

Prussia walked around and placed the key to the handcuffs on Japan's burning chest, a contrast to the cold metal of the key, laying it in the slight crevice between his pectoral muscles(Yes, Japan has a toned body as well... but Prussia's is manlier and waaaaaaaay more buff) and smirking, as he walks into the bathroom to clean himself off, as Japan is left on the bed. The vibrator is _still_ going off, as it slowly inches its way out of Japan. It hits his prostate, and agonizingly moves past it, making Japan see white, but not hard surprisingly, as it finally slides out of him, along with a lot of excess cum, onto the bed, making a slight buzzing noise as it moved around on the last open foot of the bed, trailing Prussia's seed along with it. He closed his eyes, and wished Prussia would hurry up. His wrists hurt, his back hurt from the position he was brutally forced in, his skin burned with bite marks left un-soothed, his entrance hurt, from the way Prussia forced himself and the vibrator in at the same time, shoving it deeper and turning it higher with each thrust, his mouth hurt, from being rubbed against the rough fabric, that eventually moistened and left red marks along the corners of his lips. He felt dirty, and used. He wanted out. But the damn Prussian who took him so forcefully, left him tied up on his bed as h went to go clean himself _thoroughly_. Meaning, he wouldn't be out of the bathroom for a while. Japan sighed and closed his beautiful amber eyes, feeling the slight pain in his backside as he shifted, and fell into a spent and numb sleep.

He woke when a wet towel snapped against his cheek, leaving a red mark as Prussia stood above him, in his wet and naked glory. He took the, now warm, piece of metal from Japan's chest(who had not moved an inch in his sleep, and had only been asleep for half an hour) and unceremoniously unlocked the tight handcuffs, allowing Japan's arms to fall down, seeing as though they had less blood in them now, and ripped the gag off Japan. He took the hints and stood up, only to be pushed back down again, and bitten on the throat as the smell of Prussia's breath wafted around. Stale beer.

"Little whore." He towel flicked him again, and Japan got up, wincing as he did so, the ache in his back and hips being let known, and walked into the bathroom. He peeled off his disgusting shirt and got into the shower (cold, Prussia purposely used up all the warm) and started to scrub himself absent-mindedly as he thought, the cold water waking him up a bit. Why did he let this happen? Why did he let the Prussian take his body so forcefully? Why was he so compliant to let the man do whatever he wanted, however rough he wanted it. He... he didn't really know, himself. He reached behind and, painfully, wincing as he did so, pushed a finger into his entrance, scraping out the cum(which might have been useless, because fairly enough, there could have been a full cup of Prussia's cum inside of him) that he had been so very full of. He watched as it trailed down his leg, down the drain, a little pink. He fingered all the cum out, then proceeded to use the hotel soaps to clean himself up, leaving him to smell like green tea.

He, achingly, stepped out of the shower, and into the room, to find the lights off(Though, they were off before), and Prussia snoring loudly underneath the cum soaked sheets, the vibrator laying on the nightstand next to him. No lube, no condoms. Prussia always went in dry, hard, fast, and rough. Always making sure Japan remembered every detail of every time he was invaded my Prussian cock. He gathered his clothes and put them on, sighing softly, disgusted with himself for doing this again and for putting horridly dirty clothes back on his body. His spine crawled, and he shivered, pulling his jacket around his arms, and leaving, looking at the Prussian as he softly clicked the door shut.

**xXx**

Japan walked down the street, his backside hurting tremendously as he urged himself forward. He finally reached his house and unlocked the door, slipping inside. Once he did, he locked the door and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. He finally got to looked at his wrists, to see that they were red, and chaffed. He rubbed at them and sighed, silent tears started to trail down his smooth cheeks, and he wiped at them angrily. He got up and went into his room, stripping down to his boxers and falling asleep as soon as he stopped shifting under the covers of the bed.

**xXx**

Japan woke up the next morning to sunlight hitting him dead in the eye, he was blinded momentarily, and instantly sat up to get out of the light's way, only to have a shot of pain shoot up his spine, to cause him to fall back down on his pillows and groan. His black hair, now very messy, splayed out under him, brushing against his cheekbones and slightly covering his eyes. He laid an arm across his forehead, and allowed his eyes to be kept closed. He thought about his actions last night, and the meeting. To him, it was nothing. It was meaningless. It was sex. And he thought he could use Japan whenever he wanted to. Japan, really, could've -_shoudl've_- ended their continuing (more frequent than usual) sex meets, but he didn't.

He couldn't.

He didn't know why, but he just...couldn't.

He had no feeling towards any of it. He did not like Prussia in that way at all, he didn't like sex (not the way Prussia did it, the only way he knew of)

and he didn't like having to scrape cum out of his asshole every time, and the aches that accompanied sex.

To have sex with Prussia... it was like a blizzard raging around and inside of you. He did it unexpectedly, but with hints and warnings of future outcomes ahead, and he came for his prize quickly after that. He raged on you, making sure that if you were caught in the storm, to have a mark (or marks) that resembled that you did. He would draw it out, then, make it slow, agonizing. And he did it all with no emotion.

He was cold.

And Japan felt like the little white rabbit caught in the storm.

Nobody could see that he was there, and nobody cared. All they cared about was their own safety. And the blizzard would rage on him, taking him when it wanted to, and leaving when it was done.

Japan soon realized that more tears were running down his face, and swiped at them. He got up, ignoring the aching protests of his back and hips, and walked to his shower, feeling like a dirty whore.

_"Little whore."_ Japan winced, and stepped into the hot, comforting water of the shower. He, again, scrubbed furiously at is body, wanting to get rid of all evidence that Prussia had been there at all, even if the dark bruises were still there. Stepped out, and dried off, going back into his room to get changed. Even though there was a meeting yesterday, they separated the meeting into different days, depending on the topics and if they got anything done that day. He cringed. That means he would have to see Prussia again. He walked out of the room, and regained his posture, ignoring how his body pleaded with him to let him slouch, to lie down, he stood as strait as a board. His back ached, because he had to arch it for (Two? Three?) hours as Prussia fucked him, then left him hanging there, due to the damned handcuffs.

That was the thing with him, too. He liked bondage. Never, _ever,_ was Japan allowed to touch the other man's body. He was tied up, in various ways, and would be left immobile. Letting Prussia do as he pleased. They had never even kissed. Not once. Prussia never made a move to, and Japan didn't really want to.

And know, Japan walked into his kitchen, and made some green tea. He sat down and checked the time, sipping on his matcha quietly. The meeting started at 10 AM. He had an hour. He got up and put his empty cup into the sink, washing his hands and was about to sit down again, only to hear the doorbell ring. He looked in the direction of the door with questions pondering in his eyes, as he walked over to the door whose doorbell was being abused, and he knew who it was before he opened the door.

"Herro, America-"

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!"

And Japan was promptly sent tumbling to the floor as the American glomped him.


	2. Chapter 2

"KEEEEEEEEEKS! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"America-san! Please get off of me!" Japan yelped underneath the American. His hips and back screamed, sending a shot of pain coursing through his body as he was squeezed to death on the floor by America.

Oh, what a _fun_ way to start a day after you just had (Possible rape? Who knows, he agreed to it.)

"Ah! Sorry!" America laughed and jumped up, grabbing the smaller man's wrist and yanking him up, hugging him again.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeks! How's it going, my man?"

"Just fine, America-san." _In opposite land._

"Great! Hey, we gotta hour before the meeting! Wanna hang?"

"Um-"

"Great!" America walked further into Japan's house (Well, he was already inside because he glomped him) and went straight for the living room. Japan shut the door and followed him, seeing him sprawled out on his couch (Typricar American...) and smiling at Japan. For some reason, his stomach knotted a bit when he saw America smiling at him, with a glimmer in his eyes.

"So, Keeks, whatcha been up to?"

"Ah..." _Having forcefully, brutal, ass-shattering sex with Prussia._ "Not much." Nobody knew of what went on between Prussia and Japan. It was all secret.

"Awwwwwwww, I hoped you had some new video games we could play!"

"No, I haven't had the time-"

"Oh, ok!" the American continued to blather on about some pointless, random subject as Japan sat in the chair by the couch, listening. And getting up a few times to make the American food (and some for himself, seeing as how when America suggested food, his stomach immediately grumbled, causing said American to laugh as Japan blushed and went to the kitchen to supply food). Pretty soon, they had to go to the meeting.

"Hey, how about I take you? We can go hang out afterwards!"

"S-Sure, America-san." Japan didn't know if Prussia was going to be horny again, today. If he was, and Japan was with America...

Well, for somebody who was really cold about it, he was very protective of his little plaything. Just another kid on the playground who doesn't want to share his candy. Only, Japan was the candy, and Prussia must say, he is delicious candy, indeed.

America stopped at a stoplight and turned to face Japan in the passenger seat, who looked back at the American with an eyebrow raised.

"Is something wrong, America-san?"

"I just noticed. You look awful." _Gee, thanks._ "I mean, you look really pale, and there are bags under your eyes. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure because-" He stopped to start driving again (haha, what?), "-because you look like you really need to rest. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, dude." America frowned mentally. _Somethings up with Japan. He's...acting weird... Wait. Since when am I not thinking of hamburgers?! HAMBURGERS!_

They drove up to the same building they were at yesterday, found a place to park, and walked inside. Japan instantly paled a bit more when he saw Prussia sitting there with a shit-eating grin.

Directed straight at Japan.

_Crap._

America immediately didn't notice Japan's new tension as he slung an arm around Japan's shoulder and directed him to the seat next to his, earning a glare and a low, quiet growl from Prussia.

The meeting went by smoothly, and the American stayed by Japan's side, an arm slung around his neck, the entire time. Prussia could be seething in the corner, and yet, nobody cared. America actually never fought with anybody this time, but instead, laughed and talked to Japan, who could see Prussia glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. Prussia's eyes said it all.

_Bathroom. NOW._

Japan got up, his hips not aching that much as before. _Well, so much for that. _America gave Japan a look and quickly returned to the conversation he was having with... Canada... yes, that was his name. Nobody noticed when Prussia left the room as well.

**xXx**

Japan walked into the bathroom and waited, looking at his face in the mirror. what looked back was a small, tired, sleep deprived Japanese man with dark bags under his eyes and a pale complexion. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it out, but with no avail. Soon, Prussia walked into the bathroom briskly and shut the door. Japan turned to meet him, but was instantly pushed against the wall, Prussia sucking at his neck. Japan gasped, and pushed him off, making him slam into the wall opposite of him. Japan turned to the mirror to see a faint red mark where Prussia's mouth had been. His other clothes helped cover up the bruises, but Prussia never went for his neck...

"What was that for?"

"What's up with you an America, huh?"

"What?"

"You heard me. That bastard better keep his hands off of you."

"Wha- What? What on Earth could you mean?"

"I saw you two. Did you sleep with him?"

"_Prussia._ We have a meeting to go to-" Japan was pushed against the wall. Prussia was being overprotective.

"_You. Are. Mine, Japan. You are my toy. And I don't want to share."_ Prussia hissed at him through clenched teeth. Before Japan could react, Prussia got onto his knees and began working on the buttons of Japan's pants. He didn't want this, not again.

"No." Prussia looked up, to see Japan. A look of anger and stoic-ness taking over his face.

"What?"

"No. This has gone on far enough. I don't like you just coming to me for sex. I feel used."

"Too bad. As long as I'm here, I'm gonna take whoever I want."

"Why me, then? Why me if you are just going to take anybody?" Prussia slid the zipper down on Japan's pants.

"Because, nobody will take my toy away if its _you_." He made it sound like a bad thing. Japan noticed when his pants were pulled down, and he was suddenly gagged with Prussia's tie, and tied with his own. Bondage. Prussia smirked and reached down, taking off Japan's underwear and stroking the member, making it come alive, he then proceeded to dance is tongue across the tip of it, swirling around and, finally, taking it in his mouth. Japan could't help but let tears fall down his face. He felt ugly. He felt used. He felt dirty. He trembled a bit as Prussia continued to bob his head up and down, claiming Japan once again. He hummed, deep in his throat, he sucked, he swirled his tongue around Japan's cock. Japan stifled shivers that threatened to come forth. He felt like his body was betraying him. He didn't like Prussia, and distinctively said no to sex, and yet, Prussia took him anyways. He felt awful.

**xXx**

America watched in horror as Prussia began to suck on Japan's cock, bobbing his head up and down. He could see the tears that left his friend's face. He had watched Japan leaving the meeting room, and saw that Prussia followed right after. He was getting bored anyways, and the meeting was about to be dismissed, so he went and followed Prussia to the bathrooms, where he watched as his friend tried to stand up to him, only to be invaded. He heard Japan's voice when Prussia was talking to him. He _really_ didn't want Prussia to do it, but was now tied up, and had to comply.

God...America felt _bad_. He didn't know... And apparently, Japan had been doing this with Prussia for awhile, but...why? He watched as his friend closed his eyes, and shivered as he came into Prussia's mouth. Tears still ran freely down his cheeks, and his manhood softened as Prussia drank his essence. He licked his lips and went up to Japan's face, licking the shell of his ear.

_"You are my toy, got it?"_ He hissed at him. Japan nodded and was slapped harshly by Prussia. America wanted so bad to barge in there and beat up Prussia, then hold Japan and kiss him and-

_Whoa, wait. I want to...kiss him?_ America's thoughts were interrupted by Canada, who went off in search of his brother, to find him pale faced, leaning on the wall outside the bathroom door.

"America?"

"Huh? Oh, hey bro!" He left, waking back with Canada, to make sure Prussia and Japan didn't see that he had been spying. He felt kind of... sad about it all.

"You just sort of left. Are you ok? You don't look too good." Canada barely whispered.

"Um, yeah! The Hero is alright!" He laughed, to reassure his brother as they walked back into the meeting.

He may be alright, but Japan wasn't.

**xXx**

Prussia laughed and took his tie back from Japan, instead of putting it back on, he just folded it and put it in his pocket. He untied Japan's wrists, spun around, then left. Japan stood against the wall, manhood still out, and tie laying on the ground. He took a minute to collect himself, then bending over to pick up his tie. He wet a paper towel and wiped his cock clean, then tucking it back in. He washed his face off, getting rid of the dried tears on his face. He finally walked out of the bathroom, and walked back to the meeting. By the time get got there, he sat down in his chair and closed his eyes, he was being shaken awake by America.

"Bro, you fell asleep. You ok?" _Hot damn, he's gorgeous when he sleeps. Wait... what? America, what is going __**on**__?_ Japan wiped hie eyes,to see that everybody had left, and that he and America were the only two left in the conference room. _Maybe not the building,_ Japan thought warily,_Prussia could be lurking for seconds._

"Huh. Hey, you look pretty stressed, wanna come hang with the Hero?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, you sexy beast. ... WHAT?!_

"Um..." Japan thought about what might happen if he were to go with America, instead of going to Prussia. Well, he wouldn't have to be forced to have sex... "Hai." America grinned wildly.

"Awesome! Come on, bro!" America took Japan's hand, surprisingly, gently and led the still sleepy nation out and back to his car.

All the while, Prussia watched from the shadows, watching as his little toy was driven off.

Not for long.


	3. Chapter 3

America hopped into his car, along with Japan, and drove off, away from the building. Judging on what America just saw, Japan needed to let loose a little, have fun.

"So, where are we going, America-san?"

"Uhhhh..." America's stomach grumbled loudly, and he laughed. "Maybe we could get some food?" Japan nodded. But to his surprise, America pulled into the parking lot of a sushi bar, instead of his beloved McDonald's. America grinned at Japan.

"Eh, I saw this place a few days ago, wanted to know if it was any good." He got out of the car, and Japan followed, going into the restaurant. They sat down at a table and Japan looked around. It was very authentic. It was decorated in such a way that made you believe that you were in Japan (Well, no shit, they ARE in Japan- *dirty thoughts take over* Hehehe...). While they looked a a menu, America looked over at Japan. He seemed fine, but his eyes told a different story. They looked sad, and disgusted. But not at America, at himself. He felt really bad for the guy.

"So, uh, Japan..." Said man looked up at America. "Um... what do you want to do after this?" America honestly didn't know. I mean, this was Japan's territory, he knew where everything was, what the was to do-

"Werr, what wourd you rike to do, America-san?"

"Um, oh! Can we go look at magna after this?" He knew how much the other man loved magna, anime, all that stuff (even the hentai, but, then again, America liked that too, BUT THE HERO WONT ADMIT TO THAT!).

"Hai." Japan looked down and continued to read the menu as America grudgingly did the same. He wanted to know. _Why was Prussia acting like you were his? Are you in a relationship with him? WHY WAS HE SUCKING ON YOUR DICK?!_ America frowned for a slight second, before ordering his food when the waiter showed up. They finally got their sushi, and started eating, America fumbling with the chopsticks for a second, before digging in.

Japan ate his food quietly, sneaking glances at America. _He looks...different from this morning. Is something wrong?_

Japan ate his food quietly, popping pieces into his small mouth, and America would pop pieces into his own as well. They stole glances at each other, but looked away and blushed when they made eye contact, otherwise, they ate in silence.

After they paid and left, they went to a comic book store, a thing that spiked both of their interests. America looked at all the American ones, while Japan looked at the various magna and anime they had. America also looked at all the horror games they had (lol, i've never been to a comic book store), picking out a few and buying their little adventure, they went back to Japan's house.

"Yo, Japan, bro, wanna play these games with me?" Japan looked, and saw his curtain drawn.

Prussia.

"Ah, I'm sorry, America-san. I cannot, I have business to attend to..." America couldn't read the atmosphere, but he could hear the hitch in his friend's voice. Too bad he decided to ignore it.

"Oh, ok! See ya later!" America ran off to his hotel, to play his new horror games, Japan stepped inside his unlocked door and slipped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

He closed the door behind him with a click. He turned around and looked. Nothing. Anger and fury shined in his eyes. Why couldn't he have a life? Why did Prussia have to dictate every move he did, who he hung out with?

Enough.

Japan's eyes glazed over with fury as he went to his room, peeling back some of the wallpaper on the wall to reveal a secret compartment, a key inside, which he took with him and replaced the paper as he stormed down the hall. Ruby eyes gleamed as he unlocked the door he never opened and went inside, his fury over taking him and he didn't close the door.

He went over to the wall, where his katana was hung. He hastily unbuttoned and threw off his shirt, leaving his chest bare as he unsheathed his katana, throwing the case in the corner as his entire aura darkened; his hair having a darker coloring, but a brighter gleam, his red eyes pulsing as he raised his arms and swiped at the heavily padded wall in front of him. The room had very thickly padded walls. Wooden blocks laying here and there on the floor, other things as well. This was a room for taking out held anger, for Japan to release his unhealthy emotions.

His room of destruction. It was his to destroy.

He took the katana firmly in his hands and swung, making a huge gash in the wall. Various seams a from previous attempts to repair split open. He turned around and swung at a wooden block, lodging his katana deep in it. He struggled to pull it out with a few grunts and gave up, looking at his hands. Red marks showed the beginnings of blisters, and we went to a corner of the room, taking a roll of binding and wrapped his hands.

He walked back over to the wood, took a firm grip, and yanked it out of the wood, immediately swinging it around and hitting another object. He started to sweat, beads of water forming on his back and brow, his face tinting the slightest hues of red. He swung and swung again, making deeper slashes each time, his ruby eyes shining with anger and frustration.

"Well, didn't know you were so violent." Prussia stood in the doorway, arms crossed and right shoulder leaning on the frame of the doorway. Japan instantly took notice of the new target and swung his blade around, narrowly missing Prussia, but unfortunately, it wedged itself into the side of the doorway. Japan grunted in frustration as he tried to yank it out, but the sword wouldn't budge. Prussia tsked.

"Naughty, naughty." He teased, before pushing Japan down onto on of the wooden blocks. "But not as naughty as me."

**xXx**

America was full on running back to Japan's house.

'HOLY SHIT THOSE GAMES WERE SO FREAKING SCARY!'

Yes, he had played the horror video games, in the dark, curtains drawn, nothing but his face plastered to the t.v. screen and a couple million hamburgers. The minute things got intense, he jumped up, screamed like a little girl (THE HERO DOES NOT SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!) And ran out of his hotel room, and down to Japan's house, full on American speed. He got there and burst through the door, and found Japan was nowhere in sight.

**xXx**

Prussia thrust in and out of his tight heat, loving the, before held, moans and grunts coming from this new, ruby eyed Japan. Japan was bent over a wooden block, just by the door, his arms completely bound behind his back with his own bindings, that criss-crossed across his chest, holding his arms in place, his red eyes screaming flashes of anger as he struggled against the stronger man, who was thrusting in and out at a inhuman speed wildly, hitting Japan's prostate each time.

He moaned wildly as he struggled, loving and hating every minute of it. He hated his sweaty confines that bound his arms to his back, and he was already breathless from swinging his katana around.

"You dirty little fucker. You are much more interesting when you are a bad boy." He slapped Japan's back. "You like this, dirty whore." He reached around the front of Japan's pelvis to grasp his cock, only to find that it was not even close to hard. Japan practically had steam coming out of his ears. He was PISSED. BIG TIME. Prussia released inside of him, and Japan reached his limit, he was about to break his arms free when-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

America stood in the doorway, jaw agape, and was looking at his friend being fucked. Prussia pulled out and stood up, not caring that everybody could see his dick.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO JAPAN?!"

"FUCKING HIM. HE IS MINE, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" America had a look of shock and fury, and he socked Prussia in the jaw. Prussia regained his balance, and punched America straight up in the gut. America crumpled to his knees and was about to get kneed in the face, when he took Prussia's leg and slammed him down, coming up and elbowing him in the gut. Prussia swung a fist, and America dodged, coming back down and punching Prussia in the nose. Prussia growled as blood began to trickle down as he jumped up and successfuly kneed America in the gut, pining him down and punching him. America took hold of the fists and slammed Prussia's body into the wall. When he didn't move, America ran over to Japan.

"Dude, you ok?" Japan's arms quivered before he ripped the bindings from him and pulled his pants and boxers on, before he walked over to the doorway, harshly yanking the sword, unseen by America until now, who stared wide-eyed, along with a few pieces of wood, and went over to Prussia, who was regaining conscience, and pointed the sword at his throat. Prussia looked up into Japan's red eyes.

"Get out, and never come back to me again. Or else." He pressed the sword's tip just enough to let a bead of blood to spill. Prussia got up under close observation of sword and master, and gathered his discarded pants and boxers, putting them on before leaving the room.

"Japan?" He stood silently in front of the padded wall. "Japan? You ok?" He took a step towards him, when Japan suddenly swung the blade onto the padded wall with a yell. He then started attacking every object in the room with newfound force.

"Dude! Japan!" The minute he said this, Japan swung the blade towards America, who ducked and was almost severed. "Dude! Chill!" Japan swung it again, towards the floor where America was laying, and America yelped and jumped back, landing on his feet. Japan continued to swing at him until America hit the wall, and the blade was at his heart. America was getting freaked out by now. "J-J-Japan? D-Dude?"

He stared at the ruby orbs that occupied japan's eyes, and widened his own ocean ones. Japan raised the blade back, and America shut his eyes, waiting for the blow, and with a yell he thrust the blade forward. When America didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to see Japan breathing heavily, both hands on the hilt of the sword, eyes closed and forehead resting on the hilt as well, his body about 6 inches from America's. The sword was buried into the plush of the wall and inch from his right ear.

A tear rolled down his face as Japan sank to the floor, crying and sobbing as tears poured from his eyes. He was on his knees, leaning forward a bit, his hair falling around his face like a curtain. America breathed in and out. He had never seen so much emotion produced from his friend before. He knelt down on one knee, an arm resting on the other, and put his other hand on Japan's bare, but burning shoulder. He shook and cried harder before opening his eyes, brown once more, and looking at America through his bangs.

America gave the other a small smile, knowing that he needed comfort, and wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him gently. The other wrapped his arms around America before collapsing into his chest, crying harder and gripping America's jacket for dear life.

America just sat and hugged his friend loosely until Japan pulled away. He was looking away, his face flushed, black ebony hair swept across his face.

"Japan? Are you ok?" Japan took a deep shaky breath before suddenly lunging forward and smashing his pale pink, petal like lips onto America's, desperately kissing him for all that it was worth. America gasped at the sudden kiss, and Japan slid his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring every inch of America's mouth that he could. America could only sit dazed, eyes open and looking down at Japan before closing his eyes and kissing back.

To Japan, kissing America was like a miracle. It was amazing, and breath taking, a new and unfamiliar spark rising from his chest as he did so.

Only too soon did his world go black.


	5. Chapter 5

America loved the feeling of Japan's mouth on his, but the feeling all too soon disappeared when Japan pulled away. He looked down to see the small Japanese man laying his head on America's shoulder, breathing in and out.

"Japan?" He tilted the other's head to see his face flushed red, sweaty, and fast asleep. He must have been really emotionally exhausted. America picked up the smaller man and carried him to his bedroom, where he placed him underneath the cover, and clicked the door shut.

**xXx**

Japan woke up a few hours in his room, a coating of moonlight covering his body. He sat up and his hips screamed in pain. He ignored it as he tried to recall what happened.

He...he went into the room... Prussia came and... harder... America... kissing America-

_Oh, god._

He had... _kissed_ America. Not only that, he had... _frenched_ him- _oh god. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit !_

Japan got up and walked painfully downstairs and found America flipping through channels on his T.V.

"A-America-san?"

"Huh? Hey, you're awake." America turned the T.V. off and turned to face Japan who stood in the doorway, looking at him.

"Hai..."

"Yeah, you sort of passed out on me yesterday."

"Oh, my apologies."

"Naw, it's ok! It was actually kinda cute..." Japan blushed at this comment, and America continued to grin at him nonetheless.

"Um, America-san,"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier..."

"Oh. Yeah, um... here, come sit down." Japan did as he was told and sat down in the chair in front of him. "Ok... I'll make this easier on you and just ask you questions, ok?"

"H-hai."

"Alright... what the hell is going on between you and Prussia?"

"Ah... I... well... he..." Japan sighed. He filled America on all the details (is too lazy to type up actual conversation). When he was done, it was silent for a second.

"..."

"..."

"THAT BITCH!" Japan jumped at the sudden yell. "WHAT GAVE HIM THE IDEA THAT HE COULD JUST FUCK YOU WHENEVER HE PLEASED?!" Japan had a worry plastered on his face.

"A-America-san! Prease carm down!" America crossed his arms and huffed. A few minutes later, he calmed down.

"So...um...about that...kiss..." Japan instantly blushed tomato red.

"Uh..."

"I...kinda liked it." Japan blushed even more. It would have put Romano's blush to shame. You know, the one that Spain fangirls over?

"..."

"Um... I don't really know if you like me or not... but, I kinda like you... so..." Japan just sat there and blushed, not really capable of saying anything at the moment. "So... if you wanted to..." America moved closer, causing Japan to blush even more, "...we could do it again, maybe?" America was now sitting right next to Japan, who was just blushing like crazy and shaking, eyes wide.

_Do...do I want to? I mean... it is America-san... but... why did I before...?_

Pretty soon, they were both grasping onto each other for dear life as the heatedly made out. They didn't know who started it, or how it happened, but pretty soon, they were both hard, Japan straddling America's lap, and running his fingers through America's blonde locks, while America's were in his ebony ones.

_Hot fucking damn, HE IS A KISSING GOD._

_For some reason... I really wouldn't mind having sex..._

These thoughts lingered n the back of their minds as Japan wrapped his legs around America when he stood up.

"Bed...room..." America said in-between hot kisses as he started making his way to Japan's bedroom, making sure not to knock anything over. When he got there, he laid Japan on the bed gently before crawling over him. Japan reached up and took off his glasses, and putting them on the nightstand, before returning to making out with much vigor. He prodded Japan's mouth with his tongue, which gladly opened up, and explored his mouth, taking in every velvety detail. Japan moaned when America lowered his lower half and started grinding against Japan's arousal. America ate up his delicious moan and continued to grind, producing more moans from both of them, as they continued to kiss. The kisses when from passionate, to hot, sloppy, and really fucking needy.

"God...Japan..._Kiku_..." America moaned. He stopped kissing for a second and realized that Japan was shirtless (apparently they both forgot (ok, I forgot)) and began to finger his nerps lightly, causing a ripple of pleasure in Japan as he moaned loudly, now happy that he could without being hurt, and bucked his hips into America's wanting more, and causing them both to moan harmoniously. America sat up, straddling the older man, and took off his famous bomber jacket, and pulling his t-shirt over his head. He stopped when Japan gasped, and fingered the muscles on America's stomach, tracing the lines just barely as he drank in all of America's toned chest.

America leaned down and kissed Japan gently on his swollen, red lips, now taking it easy. He lowered and nipped at his collarbone, tracing it with his tongue and nibbling, causing moans and gasps to release from Japan. He moved up a bit and sucked on his pulse, licking and sucking, causing Japan to moan a bit louder than before. America drank it in and went further, placing wet kisses all over Japan's body. Japan shivered as America continued his ministrations, and got to the band of Japan's pants. He looked up, eyes asking permission, and Japan nodded, as America slowly pulled off his underwear and pants at the same time, slowly rubbing against his erection as it was freed from it's confines. When it was completely, it stood proud and tall, and Japan was happy that America was the one to see it, and not Prussia. America went for it, fingering it lightly, going up and down the shaft with his fingers, breathing on it, making it twitch in anticipation. He finally took a tentative lick, and pre-cum formed on the top.

"Ah...ngh! Please..." America went and took the head into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, all while sucking on it. Japan moaned, and bucked his hips, unable to stop. Finally, with a particularly hard suck, Japan was brought over the edge, his cum staining the inside of America's mouth, leaving a bitter, yet sweet taste to linger as America pulled off with a pop. He licked a trail back up to Japan's face, smothering his mouth with essence and saliva.

"Kiku..."

"Arfred..."

"I love you."

"I rove you too." Suddenly, a dry finger is shoved up Japan's ass, causing him to gasp.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No...it's just uncomfortable..." America smiles at him and adds a second finger, slowly stretching. Japan winces at the new feeling, and tries to relax. Finally, America finds that one spot, causing a moan to erupt from Japan, giving America the opportunity to add a third finger and abuse that spot. All Japan could see was white. He was in such a feeling of ecstasy, that he felt he could cum again any second. He whined when America's fingers left, and saw shed the rest of his clothes, and his eyes widened at the sight of America's arousal.

_It's...It's bigger than Prussia's..._

America spat into his palm and used that to lubricated his dick as he started to pump himself, coating his saliva over it. He finally went and positioned himself at Japan's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"..." Japan took a deep breath. "Hai." America slowly and gently nudged the head by Japan's entrance, before slowly pushing in past the first ring of tight muscles,

_Ooooooooooooooh holy shit! He's so fucking tight!_

Japan gasped as America continued to slowly push himself past each ring of muscles, and Japan tried to relax. America's dick was bigger than Prussia's. It was so much more... filling and satisfying. Japan shivered when America pushed all the way in, America's cool thighs pressing against the backs of his own, and found America placing each foot over his shoulders.

"Tell me when to move." Japan waited a bit, getting used to the bigger feeling in him. Finally, he shifted his hips, causing a moan to come from both of them. America pulled out almost to the tip, causing Japan to whine in disappointment of the loss, before America slammed back into Japan, causing a ripple of pleasure to crash over him. America thrusted in and out at a steady pace until Japan needed more.

"Prease...more...faster, Arfred..." America smiled and obliged, grabbing Japan's hips and pounding into him, savoring the delicious tight heat. Japan moaned and bucked his hips back to meet with America's thrusts, and soon, all Japan could see was white when America pounded into his prostate mercilessly. Japan arched his back and cried out, while America took a firm grip on his dick and started pumping in time with the thrusts.

"A-A-Afred! GNH!" He cummed violently onto their chests, his muscles clenching tightly around America's dick, sending him into a blissful state as he cried out, sending his seed deep into Japan. He pulled his now soft member out and collapsed next to Japan, wrapping an arm around him, huffing and panting. Their sweaty bodies mingling.

"I love you."

"I rove you too. Good night." Japan yawned before falling asleep. America yawned too.

"Good night." He snuggled into Japan's body, and fell asleep.

* * *

**AAAAAAHHHHH! This was a story I wrote over email (on my bloody phone) when I went on a trip to Half Moon Bay. Hoped you enjoyed! I'm sorry for making Prussia such a dick, but I needed a bad guy. I think I did a pretty good job, though!**

**ALRIGHT, HAPPY ENDINGS ALL AROUND! *clap clap***

**~NERP**


End file.
